


he is here; he is whole

by carefulren



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers- Infinity War
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iron dad and Spider son, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Panic Attacks, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carefulren/pseuds/carefulren
Summary: post-infinity war where everyone is okay, except Tony, who's having some trouble getting over some things(also known as the one where Peter is sick and Tony freaks out)





	he is here; he is whole

**Author's Note:**

> Some spoilers, friends.

“Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good.” 

Tony’s muscles tighten, his frame goes rigid, his breath catches against the sudden lump blocking his throat. He can feel his blood rushing from his face, and he can only manage a sharp yet bulging gaze toward Peter walking toward him. 

“Woah, Mr. Stark,” Peter starts, holding both hands up as he comes to a stop before the older man. “You look really pale– are you okay?”

“Tony?” Steve calls out, setting his newspaper down in favor of approaching his friend, only stopping when Tony shakes his head too quickly for Steve’s liking and backs toward the door. 

“I need a minute,” Tony mutters, flicking his gaze to Steve. “Make sure…” He can’t find words against his heavy tongue, and he motions with his hands, hoping Steve will get the point. “Just… check him,” he finishes before whipping around to the door. His shaking hands fumble to grip the doorknob, but he finally manages and storms out of the room, ignoring Peter’s shout after him. 

He turns corners, shoves open doors, and braces his wavering form against walls until he’s collapsing onto the steps leading up to Stark Tower. His hands curl into fists against the cool concrete, and he trembles with a need to take in air. His lungs are burning, his head is swimming– the steps below him are moving in slow waves until all he can see is the rough terrain from before… 

He’s not at Stark Tower anymore. He knows where he is without having to look up, and he’s alone, with only clusters of ashes blowing around him. His eyes are welling with burning tears that slip down his cheeks, leaving hot, damp streaks.

“Mr. Stark?” 

The world around Tony crumbles into small pieces until he’s back on the steps of Stark Tower, and Peter is here, crouched in front of him and looking far too concerned for a fifteen-year-old. But, he’s here, and he’s whole, and Tony straightens out from his curled-in stance and breathes out a shaky sigh. 

“Sorry–” 

“It’s okay,” Peter says with a slight shake of the head. “Steve told me everything.” 

Tony hears Peter’s words, and his shoulders slump in a tired defeat against an ongoing war with his emotions. 

“I’m still here,” Peter adds, a soft smile playing across his lips. “And, I’m okay. Steve says I’ve probably got a bad cold at the most– low-grade fever, sore throat, slight fatigue, the whole drill.” 

Nodding, Tony slowly gets to his feet, bones cracking and popping in audible protest. He still feels a little shaky, but his head is clear, and breathing is much easier than before. 

“You should go rest,” Tony says, and Peter skips a few steps up until he’s facing Tony, blocking him from entering the tower. 

“I will, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay first.” 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Tony grumbles, and Peter scoffs and crosses his arms. 

“Well, someone’s gotta talk you off the ledge.” 

“Kid,” Tony starts, eyes narrowing. “Get your ass back in there and into bed before I slap Hulk right out of Banner and have him slam you into one.” 

Peter’s eyes go wide, and he spins on his heel, taking the steps two at a time while Tony goes up the stairs at a slow pace, allowing time to linger and see that Peter is here– that Peter is whole.

**Author's Note:**

> I was sad after I saw Infinity War, so I wrote this. 
> 
> (I'm still sad, lol)


End file.
